


Kennedy and the Itsy, Bitsy Spider

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Fic, Not for fans of Kennedy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Linked to Aragorn II Elessar's "The Spider, The Slayer and The Key". Displeased with Kennedy's demeanor, Peter comes up with a mischievous prank to put her in her place.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Kennedy and the Itsy, Bitsy Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



> I got this from a conversation with Aragorn II Elessar. Probably could use that in his series 'Spider, Slayer, Vampires and Avengers'.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe or Buffyverse.

Peter observed as Kennedy was talking with Willow about the sleeping arrangements and narrowed his eyes as he saw the smirk the brunette was shooting towards Willow and he didn't like it one bit. Her demeanor reminded him too much of some of the snobby brats he had met in Midtown High School. And her whining about being sitting ducks in Buffy's house wasn't helping matters either. Plus, while Peter was sharing a bedroom with Dawn, he overheard them talking in the bedroom they were sharing and his stomach twirled with every sentence that came out of that brat's mouth, as Kennedy was trying to flirt with Willow. Someone had to put her in her place.

* * *

The following morning, Kennedy was in the shower and putting some shampoo on her hands and rubbing it against her hair, when she noticed that the shower liquid was more oozy than usual and sticky, stuck to her hands. "What the…" She tried to pull with her Slayer strength and ripped off some of her hair by accident before she slipped and fell down on the floor, ripping the curtain off.

"Is everything alright, Kennedy?" Buffy called out through the door, hearing the commotion.

"I'm good!" Kennedy said quickly.

"OK! Holler if you need anything!" Buffy said, walking away from the bathroom door.

* * *

Buffy, Xander, Willow, Anya, Peter, Dawn, Vi, Rhonda and other Potentials were eating breakfast in the kitchen as Kennedy approached and at the sight of her, none of them could keep a straight face as giggles and snickers sounded throughout the room, with part of Kennedy's hair missing from her and some parts of her clothes covered in sticky substance.

"What happened?" Willow asked, stifling her giggles.

"A little accident in the bathroom." Kennedy muttered and Buffy, Xander, Anya and Willow couldn't help themselves but snicker, with the rest of the Potentials stifling their giggles, while Peter and Dawn high-fived under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I need to go on about how terrible Kennedy is as a character? She's lucky she didn't get worse here.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
